The Dream
by Brent1
Summary: This is someone's dream or prophecy. You decide whose and what its about. It's main feature is snakes.


Untitled A.N: Ok this is pretty weird and I don't know if anything like it has ever been done before. This story is a dream (or a prophecy) that someone has. It doesn't have to be Harry or anyone else. This whole thing is just a vague idea that popped into my head. Anyway, I just want you to know that I would be honored if someone would interpret this prophecy and write a story based on it. You may think that some of the things in this dream obviously represent certain things, but when I wrote it, I had no intention of anything representing anything else, so use your imaginations. By the way, when I talk about the child, I only write "he" because it would be weird not to use pronouns, but it doesn't mean that the person isn't a girl.  **The Dream**  
  
A child was walking. He didn't notice where he was going, and he didn't know why he was going wherever it was. He was vaguely aware that his surroundings were constantly changing and that the only thing that stayed the same was that all around him in the far distance, there was an infinitely high wall. 

The child walked. 

The scenery slowly melted into a flowery meadow, whose fragrance put the child instantly into a state relaxation. A lone snake appeared among the tulips in front of him. It let it's thin tongue slip out into the air, but it made no sound. It turned and slithered quickly away. The child followed. They came to the wall and saw another snake whose head protruded from the stones. The snake lashed out and swallowed both the child and the other snake. 

The child tumbled through the slimy interior of the snake, and was surprised to come out of snake jaws on the other end. He fell from the snake's second mouth onto a mountain of skulls. Thousands of millions of skulls piled up miles high, jutting out from the abyss. The first snake was not with him. 

In the distance, the child could make out a rumbling sound. It became gradually louder until it sounded as if the very foundations of the world were being crushed to dust. The child turned and saw the stones of the enormous wall violently fall away to reveal the beautiful meadow as it burst into white-hot flames. The wall continued to tumble until not a stone was left, and the meadow to burn until not a blade of grass lived. 

A soft hissing took the child's attention. He looked down and saw a snake climbing out from the mouth of a skull at his feet. More snakes began to appear, their hissing getting stronger by the second. They began to climb up the child's legs, and their hisses became chanted words. 

_ Death,  
Death. _   
Their devilish forked tongues slipped in and out of their mouths.   
_ Deathhhh. _   
The child was covered up to his knees with squirming leathery flesh. For the first time, he realized that he was naked, unclothed, unprotected from the venemous bite of thousands of snakes, which continued to surge from the gaping mouths of millions of ashen skulls, and engulf his body.   
_ Avada Kedavra. _   
They were now up to his navel, and they began to bite. Every millimeter of his body stung with the pain of a thousand needles, as the hissing deafened him.   
_ Avada Kedavra.  
Kill.  
Avada Kedavra.  
_ The child fell forward into the mix of skulls and snakes.  
_ Death!  
_ He was completely covered in snakes. Serpents that muffled his anguished screams. Suddenly, the snakes at his feet began to fuse with his legs, all the while chanting their thunderous whispers. All over his body writhing, screaming serpents melted into his flesh until only the child's head remained human.  
_ Death.  
Kill.  
Avada Kedavra.  
Kill.  
Avada Kedavra.  
Kill,  
Kill,  
Kill.  
DEATH!  
_

**"LIFE!"** Cried the child immediately before his teeth sharpened and his tongue split, transforming him completely into one of them. Then, he ate all of the other snakes except for one, which was many miles long.  
_ "Avada Kedavra." _   
The child fell from atop the mountain of skulls. And never stopped falling.  
The snake laughed. And never stopped laughing. 

So there it is. The random synapses of my rotting brain. And I'd just like to repeat that everything is up to you. Nothing up there is supposed to represent anything in particular, even though it may seem like it does. Please interpret this dream as you see fit and post it for the world to see. Or at least tell me because I don't have the slightest clue what it means. 


End file.
